


floating

by newsiees



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsiees/pseuds/newsiees
Summary: Spot’s cold medicine caused him to unfold inside out. On the inside, he is soft smiles and stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> response to the anonymous ask: "I’m drugged up on cough medicine and right now sounds like a great time to tell you how hot you are and pass out in your car.” "You passed out in my car because of strong medication and now I have to figure out how to get you home and avoid taking a picture of your cute sleeping face.” Sprace" on my tumblr, newsiees.

“In you go...easy, you’ve got it.” 

Spot wobbled as he fell into the passenger seat of Race’s old Camry, slurring, “My hero.” 

Race rolled his eyes as he shut the door after buckling Spot in. Spot had tried to scare his cold away by taking some cough medicine. A lot of cough medicine. Enough cough medicine that Race got a call to come and pick him up from the hospital. The nurses had all laughed at him when he ran in to find Spot, who had gasped when he saw Race, saying “This is him, guys! I told you he was beautiful.” 

Race pulled open the driver’s door and laughed to himself as he buckled up (safety first) and started his car. 

“Race?” 

“Yeah, babe?” He quickly glanced over at Spot, grinning when he saw Spot slumped into his seat, chin pressed into his chest as he looked at Race fondly.

“I love you.” 

“I know, Spot, I love you too.” 

“No, like, _really_ ,” he whined, trying to sit up, unsuccessfully as he flopped and slid around the seat. 

Race reached across the center console and grabbed Spot’s hand, bringing it to his lips. 

“Oh, _wow_ , Race, you’re so hot,” Spot breathed, giving up his efforts to sit up and falling back against his seat. 

Race laughed, rubbing his thumb across the chapped skin of Spot’s hand. 

Soon, their soaring apartment building came into view, ancient Brooklyn bricks hugging the warmth of home. 

“Get ready, love, we’re home.”

Race squeezed into a spot against the sidewalk, letting go of Spot’s hand to slide his car into park. 

“Okay, Spot, you rea- Spot?” 

He was fast asleep on the seat. 

“Oh gosh, you’re so cute,” Race murmured, brushing Spot’s hair off his face as he took his phone out of his pocket. “Man, you are going to kill me tomorrow.” But Race just laughed as he snapped a picture. 

He uploaded his picture for all of Spot and his friends to enjoy before locking his phone and taking another look at Spot. He was peaceful, smiling slightly in his sedated sleep. This was a moment. Race reached over Spot to slowly recline his seat before stretching out his own. With a click of his car’s locks and one last look at the summer sky, Race fell asleep, laughter floating from his lips and hand tight around Spot’s. This was it.


End file.
